


child of the sun

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Prompto's got wheels.





	child of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



"You busy?" Prompto asks, and Ignis is caught off guard, replying without considering implications. Which is how he winds up with a helmet in his hands. "Strap in," he's instructed. "I want to hear that hair gel crunch."

He should refuse, but he hasn't been out of Lestallum in weeks, and he's... well. Curious. Prompto shows him where to sit and place his feet, and has him wrap his arms around his waist. The intimacy is nearly overwhelming, but then they're on the road, flying faster than daemons. Prompto whoops; Ignis imagines this is what falling in love feels like.


End file.
